The present invention relates to digital signal recording devices, digital signal recording/playback devices, and digital signal receiving/recording/playback devices, for receiving/recording/playing back a digital signal.
JP-A-8-98164 discloses a receiving system and a recording/playing back device for receiving/recording a transmitted multiplexed digital signal as a conventional technique for recording/playing back a digital signal. This prior art publication describes a receiving system which includes receiving means for receiving a transmitted multiplexed digital information signal and for selecting desired information, and recording means for recording the information received by the receiving means.
This prior art system is capable of recording/playing back an incoming digital signal as it is, but it cannot convert an analog television signal like terrestrial broadcasting waves used at present to a digital signal, and record/play back the digital signal.